Repetition
by iamLouieDaWeirdo
Summary: Loves makes people do crazy, crazy, crazy things. Love will make you trample people in your way. Love will crush your sanity. But, is it actual love or just plain obsession? AU/Oneshot


**DATE STARTED: February 25, 2014  
DATE FINISHED: February 25, 2014  
WORD COUNT: 1,359**

Mikan's mouth let out an ear-piercing scream as they ripped her book apart. She could only watch in horror as they violated the innocent book, wishing it would end sooner.

Luna smirked at Mikan, dropping the torn book to walk over to the girl pinned to the wall by jocks. "Are you going to come near my Natsume, again?" She asked the crying girl, venom lacing every word.

Mikan could only look at her tormentor with scared diluted eyes and quivering lips. Wishing she never had been assigned as Hyuuga-san's Chemistry partner. Professor Shouji should have paired him up with Luna. _Luna_, _Luna_, _Luna_.

She shook her head vigorously, hoping that Luna would finally let her go. Luna's smirk grew bigger, knowing that she had won. No one can have her Natsume. He was _hers_ and hers alone he will remain forever. "Boys, I think she wants to play." She spat out with a merciless grin. The two licked their lips and grinned back at their head cheerleader. "Make sure she has fun." She added, skipping out of the room.

And just like the book lying on the ground, Mikan Sakura too, was violated.

Two hours later, Mikan limped home, hoping no one would notice the bruises she had gained underneath her clothing. Hoping, that maybe it would all be over soon. _Hoping that maybe tomorrow, something good will happen._

"Hello Mikan!" Her grandfather greeted from the kitchen as she walked in. She mumbled a response and announced she wouldn't be eating dinner. _ As usual. Like every_ _night_.

When she was in the comforts of her plain room, the tears came again. She sunk to the ground and let her guard fall. No one can find out. _No one_. Even if she knew that what they did was wrong. _Even if._

When the sobbing had ended it was past ten and Mikan wiped her face with a cold towel and took a bath, hoping to rid her body of _them. _When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. Everyone in elementary had said she was pretty, 'Hah. If only they could see me now.' She thought sadly. _If only._

She noted the bruises she had gained, they were all purple. _They all hurt so bad but look so beautiful. Like a painting._ They were all fresh and they were all going to disappear soon as they merged with the healed ones, not like the thin scar on her wrist. Not like the one she hides under a chunky friendship bracelet that was given by Hotaru Imai.

_Hotaru. Where are you? _Given to her by a dead girl. The only girl that would ever befriend a cutter. The only girl that would give up her life to keep another from taking her own life. The girl that shot herself with the gun her best friend was going to use.

Tears found their escape once more as she remembered the past year. Bullies were rampant, sides were taken, alliances were torn apart, friendships were broken, problems were made. _Problems were made._

She found her bed after dressing and wept some more. She wept until sleep fell over her.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-san, shall we be partners again?" Mikan jumped, instantly slamming her locker closed to see Natsume Hyuuga right infront of her.

"I-I'm sorry Hyuuga-san, I-I can't." She replied, noticing her tormentor a few meters away, cautiously watching them.

"Why not? You need help with dumping chemicals and I need help balancing equations. We made a great team!" He argued, hoping she would give in. _Like hell she would endure the same thing twice._

Mikan knew what she had to do. Knew what fate was asking her to do. She scribbled her phone number on her trigonometry homework as quickly as she could and prayed Natsume would understand.

"D-don't hurt me. Here! Take my homework." She pleaded, handing him the paper. _Praying he would understand._

He looked confused as he took the homework. _Atleast he took the bait. _Before he could ask her what she was doing, she ran as fast as she could to the school gates and ultimately back to her house.

Natsume just looked at the peculiar runaway girl and then to the paper she had left him. Written on it were the correct answers to the assignment and a phone number. He hastily walked away from the scene and into the library where he could text the number and ask her what happened back at the lockers.

Mikan's phone vibrated as soon as she set it down on her desk, still huffing from her run.

"**What happened back there?**

**-Natsume"**

Mikan joylessly grinned and instantly replied.

"**Someone doesn't want me to talk to you. I'm sorry.**

**-Mikan"**

Before she could even pull a shirt on, her phone buzzed again.

"**I think I know who and I'M sorry. What did she do?**

**-Natsume"**

Just as she was to send another text, her grandfather announced that she had guests waiting for her outside the house.

Mikan dropped her phone and ran out, only to be in the presence of Luna Koizumi and her goons.

"Hello, Sakura!" Luna greeted, baring her pearly white teeth as her companions laughed along.

With a snap from her slender fingers, Mikan was gagged and dragged out of her yard and into a car.

With no pre-announced destination, Luna had the bulkier one drive as they crowded the back of the van with a now tied Mikan Sakura.

"You're going to die Sakura. I guarantee it. In fact, we're heading to your resting place right now. This has everything to do with Natsume, dearie. We all decided it was for the best that he doesn't see you anymore." Luna said with her sickly sweet voice.

Five minutes later, the car stopped and everyone all piled out. The smell of the salty sea stung Mikan's nostrils as they tied the car to a tree and started it up, cutting the rope when it got enough traction. Then Mikan was no more. _No more._

"**Luna is mean. She wants you so bad she thinks that by convicting me, she is ensuring her life with you which is pathetic. But it's her way of showing her love so you should forgive her as I have.**

**-Mikan"**

* * *

I don't know how I even wrote this. Basically, I guess I now have a thing for death. Which is quite ironic since I've basically been happy for most of the week and I don't know, I guess I write better miserable stories when I'm a bubbling mass of happiness.

I would like to explain that Mikan's death wasn't as I would like it to be. If I had more time, I would have given her proper thought but if I did then the ending would have made to sense. I guess it just sounds better this way.

Also, the guy I had asked (my almost-boyfriend) which death seemed crueler and he had said crashing into the sea so I had gone with that idea. In a way, it does seem crueler to die slowly, being trapped inside a car, sinking into the sea, when compared to being thrown in where you still have a chance to survive the blow.

Writing this story does not amuse me. It made me realize how much love can drive you to do something crazy. When I first thought about the story, I had decided to let Mikan kill herself after being harassed once again by Luna's goons but then I thought, 'Hey! What if Luna kills her?' And well, yeah, this happened.

You can all assume that Mikan was violated on the way to her death or before they sent the car over the cliff, I don't care, whatever floats your boat. This is the first time I have ever been in this crazy mood of being happy on the outside and completely grim on the inside and craving death. Death sounds like an escape. A cowardly escape for the noble man who has had enough.

-Louie 3


End file.
